


oddities of human existence

by Ponderosa (ponderosa121)



Series: Complementary: a Maldrisa get-together [1]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Anonymous Sex, Blindfolds, Canon Character of Color, Cock Slut, Come Swallowing, Cunnilingus, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Pansexual Malcolm Bright, Pegging, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22343269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderosa121/pseuds/Ponderosa
Summary: “I didn’t expect to run into you here,” she says, approaching. “I mean— I don’t really expect to run into you anywhere outside of a homicide scene. One that we’re working...together. Not that you’d have committed a murder. Because why would you?”Edrisa is politely keeping her gaze linked to his and not...southward, but that’s not helping either. It’s only making him focus on her instead of the domme holding him. God, he’d already seen her practically undress him with her eyes before, but now there are no secrets between them in that regard.[tl;dr Malcolm and Edrisa run into each other at a private play party]
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/Edrisa Tanaka, Malcolm Bright/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Complementary: a Maldrisa get-together [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1712407
Comments: 39
Kudos: 163





	oddities of human existence

**Author's Note:**

> Endless thank yous to [tess_genor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tess_genor/) and [ToriCeratops](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toriceratops) for the beta and encouragement!
> 
> Additional content notes: malcolm/multiple including brief fantasy mention of malcolm/everyone on his team, also mentions of medical and piercing kink.

Work has been a bit quiet, which is good for the citizens of New York but terrible for Malcolm. So it’s a drop in the murder rate more than anything else that had ultimately led him to soliciting an invite to this party. Once he’s buzzed in he burns off a bit of the restlessness that’s been eating at him by taking the stairs two at a time up to the fourth floor.

Inside, a pretty submissive with round cheeks and a jewel studded collar is doing clothing check. She takes his coat and points him towards a screen to change. He ducks behind it, stripping down to his usual dungeon gear: slim harness and leather shorts trimmed in dark blue with cuffs to match.

When he emerges with the bundle of his clothing, she gives him a quick rundown on what’s where: bathroom, available bedroom, spare sanitized toys and extra gear in the kitchen, towels if fluids spill off any of the sheeting.

Dutifully he files it all away, but since he’s not entirely sure what the vibe is here yet or the ratio, making plans seems futile. He starts in the kitchen anyway to see what’s available to play with. On a small table tucked under the window a potted fern lords over a spread of crops and paddles and clothespins, while the dishrack on the counter bristles with a number of colorful insertables. Malcolm trails his hand along the edge of the counter as he drifts towards the living room. He’s on the early side, but there are already nearly a dozen people in various states of coupling.

The group is younger than he’d played with in DC. None of them are over forty-five at the most, and the majority seemingly roughly his own age. A woman sprawled at one end of the couch with a sub’s face buried between her legs makes eye contact with him immediately. He bites at his lip and flicks a glance to where the sub is eating her out and she shakes her head slightly. She gestures for him to come over anyway.

“You’re new. What are you into?” she asks as she lightly scrapes long immaculate nails through her sub’s hair.

“It’s a big list, but right now? Receiving impact, anal, or needles....servicing oral,” he says. He doesn’t bother asking what she’s into. The top energy is clear enough that she’ll ask him if there’s something else specific she’s looking for.

“We have one needle top in the usual mix, but she rarely brings them. If you like oral though, you’ll be popular. Can I?” she asks, extending an arm towards him.

He moves within reach and she slides her hand over the flat of his belly. His eyes grow heavy as she pets him and he smiles dreamily when she catches his harness and tugs him towards the floor.

“Name?”

“Malcolm.”

“Women only?” she asks, tracing his lips with her fingertips. He opens obediently, mouth flooding wet when she dips her fingers inside and he can taste a hint of pussy on them.

“No.”

“Comeslut?”

“Yes.”

“Then you’ll be very popular,” she says. She smiles lazily at him and lets him suck her fingers for a bit before pulling them free and wiping them off on his cheek. She keeps hold of his face as she goes on to tell him: “I’m Mistress V, and a regular if you have questions. I have a spare blindfold if you want to just set up and see what comes your way, otherwise you might start with Robin over there. She loves pretty boys.”

“Thank you, Mistress V. Can I still borrow the blindfold even if I may not end up using it?”

She reaches into a goodie bag at her side and fishes it out. She holds it out dangling from one fingertip and clucks her tongue when he reaches for it with his hand. When he gives it a second go and delicately bites it with his teeth to retrieve it, she gives his face a soft caress and blows him a kiss. “Welcome to the party, Malcolm.”

“Thank you, Mistress V.”

Giddy and grinning, he makes the rounds after that, welcoming the touches offered his way and mostly observing when there’s no one who seems particularly interested in impact play. As it gets later, the apartment fills up, and with more bodies in the rooms and more variety, he stops mentally profiling everyone as quickly. He also finally finds a switch to put him against the wall and spank him. It’s good, very good, and by the time their arm is tiring and they’re done with him, the party is in full swing.

Malcolm straightens and pulls the blindfold up over his head from where he’s kept it hung around his neck. They’d had a few voyeurs watching him get spanked, but the stretch of his body invites even more glances his way. He knows people generally consider him attractive, but during the day he filters out those sorts of reactions automatically—waiting patiently when a barista trips over their tongue taking his order or pretending not to notice when someone’s eyes jump back and skim over him is just part of his life. Of course, working with someone like Edrisa makes it a little harder to pretend not to notice when she isn’t subtle about it, but he can’t say it isn’t flattering.

And now at a party like this? Well, relative attractiveness definitely works to his benefit and he isn’t shy about putting it to good use. The smarting hurt at his ass has only just started to feed into a buzzing pleasure in his limbs, and he makes eye contact with a few potentially interested parties before setting the blindfold over his eyes.

A flicker of fear runs through him as he tugs it into place; it happens every single time. He’s done this at dozens of parties, gone in to plenty of dark rooms at clubs, but you never really know who’s going to approach you. Malcolm runs his tongue lewdly over his lip as he lazily stretches his arms overhead, doing a slight backbend to show off just how flexible he is before he sinks down smoothly to his knees. There’s no telling just how many people are looking his way, but he’s betting on at least a third of the room as he settles on his heels and tips his head up with his mouth open.

He counts up from zero and doesn’t even hit ten before there’s a dick rubbing against his cheek. From there he’s servicing a near constant flow of strangers. He swallows six loads, has at least three different people with vulvas fuck his face—one definitely came back twice—and spends a good five minutes fellating a strap-on and being called a dirty boy between having it slapped against his face. It’s fucking perfect.

Eventually he needs a breather, his legs and mouth going numb, his tongue scraped sore, and he drops his head to dissuade anyone waiting in line as he drags the blindfold off. He stands, weak-legged and swaying, the buzz of a good time suffused through all of him now. A guy who had been heading for him asks the question with his eyes and Malcolm almost agrees and drops right back down again, but then there’s a hand brushing against his arm and he turns to find Mistress V looking down at him.

“Having a good time? She holds her hand out expectantly.

For the blindfold, he realizes. The high he’s riding makes it a little tougher to think logically. He nods as he hands it back.

“Get enough to drink, slut?”

The tingle in his face spikes, and he sways again. A manic grin makes his lips sting. “Never, Mistress V.”

“You’re fun,” she tells him, and licks the dark matte of her lipstick to a shine. “Kiss me?”

“Gladly,” he breathes, and when she doesn’t dip her head down to accommodate, finds he needs to go up on his toes to do it.

She kisses back, slow and sucking, and then catches his lip firmly between her teeth. When she finally lets him go, his lip makes a pop as it snaps back. “I want to pass you around like a party favor,” she tells him, and her fingers flirt at the outline of his cock.

He bites back a groan. Handing himself over entirely to a stranger is a singular thrill and triggers a fear not too dissimilar to slipping on the blindfold. That nervous curl in his stomach is so much better than the usual terrors that haunt him. Welcome and manageable. Escapable. “I would love that, Mistress V,” he says, instinctively leaning towards her. “No marks that’ll last until tomorrow above the neck or on my face. Other than that….”

“Can I call you baby?”

“Yes, Mistress.”

“Wonderful. But I don’t want to watch you get hurt tonight, baby,” she says. The edge of her thumbnail scrapes over the head of his cock, stays on just this side of pain. “I want to watch you be touched and see you put that other hole of yours to use. Still interested?”

“Yes, Mistress. I’d like that too.”

“Perfect,” she says, and holds her hand out like a debutant. “Now let’s go get baby a bit of water and a bathroom break if he needs it and then I’ll really show you around.“

The break isn’t so long that it takes him out of the headspace he’s in, and Malcolm floats along beside Mistress V, the curl of her fingers never leaving his harness as he’s passed from one set of hands to another. It’s an endless stream of kissing and groping, and at one point she sets the blindfold back over his eyes and clips his cuffs together behind his back. The touches get more aggressive after that, the kisses more demanding, and he’s delirious and grinning by the time someone is stripping his shorts off to give his cock a tug.

By now he can recognize Mistress V’s touch, the way she always lets her nails scratch over his skin before moving him where she wants. The others he can’t distinguish one from the next. He could try—by cataloging relative size, whether or not they kiss him first, or where they choose to touch him—but he allows that part of his brain to remain dormant under the cottony glow. His mind fills in the blanks with random faces: people he’s slept with in the past, met today on the street, and eventually, the people he works with. He jerks bodily at that when it happens, and for a long moment as he’s groped and kissed and sucked he can’t picture anything else: JT and Gil’s strong hands, Dani’s cool touch, Edrisa’s precise, clever fingers.

Mistress V brings him out of it by sliding an arm around him and pulling his back to her chest. Her hand skims up under his chin to tip his head back and expose his throat to whoever is watching. His skin must be absolutely peppered with marks—lovebites and scratches—nothing of the sort to linger more than a day or two, but that will be there later to remind him of how good he feels right now.

“Ready for something in your ass, baby?” Mistress V asks, and flicks her tongue against his ear. He can feel her grind herself against the bulk of the cuffs at his wrists and Malcolm shivers as he stretches his fingers back hoping to feel the heat of her.

“Yes, Mistress V.”

She slides the blindfold off his eyes again, and he blinks his lashes open. The party is absolutely packed now. Dimly he notes that the only decent amount of free space left is around the two subs getting paddled. He has no idea how many of these people he’s kissed, whose come it is he’d swallowed down or clit he’d sucked, which tongues had dragged over his chest and cock. His mouth feels raw and he leans his weight against Mistress V as she hugs him tight and asks if anyone catches his eye.

He’d take any of them who wanted him, why be picky? Everyone here is desirable in various ways. He dutifully scans the faces though since she’d asked and points out a few that immediately stand out. In the back of his mind he wonders what it is about them that he’s drawn to, but he can’t think too hard about it without starting to profile people again and that’s definitely not how he wants to end the night. “Who do you like, Mistress?”

“Hmm, I’m not sure. Oh, but our needle top is here now.” She makes a thoughtful sound and nudges his face all the way to the right, at the cluster of people near the door to the kitchen. “In the corset with the bob and glasses.”

“I uh—” Malcolm’s muscles tense as he finds himself locking eyes with Edrisa.

A lime green dildo wobbles in her hands. She nearly drops it and ends up clutching it so tightly her knuckles go white. “Malcolm?”

Mistress V’s hair slides against his cheek as she bends down to press her face beside his. “So you already know one another.”

“We, um…yes, but not like this. We sort of work together.” Malcolm swallows as his brain short-circuits over conflicting signals. The mortification of running into someone on the team—one he’d just been fantasizing about!—at a play party ending up at odds with the ongoing high of the way he’s being held and handled. One part of him wants to eel out of the domme’s grip and make a quick exit, but what is that really going to accomplish? They’ve already seen one another, and he’s still naked and hard and aching to get fucked. ...plus did he just find out that Edrisa is a needle top?

“Oh, that’s awkward. Do you want to move to another room, baby?”

Edrisa is still staring at him, her brain clearly running through its own frantic loop. She starts to turn to put the dildo down on the nearest available surface, then second guesses the idea of abandoning it and instead just tucks it under her arm and wipes her palms down the front of her skirt. “I didn’t expect to run into you here,” she says, approaching. “I mean— I don’t really expect to run into you anywhere outside of a homicide scene. One that we’re working...together. Not that you’d have committed a murder. Because why would you?”

She laughs a touch nervously and at the last moment, her gaze darts over to Mistress V who gives Malcolm a squeeze and quietly asks him again if he wants to leave.

“No, it’s alright. I’m just a consultant and for a different department, so it’s not technically against the code of conduct, and I guess this means we have something else in common besides a love of puzzles,” Malcolm says, giving Edrisa a small, fond smile. She beams back and something about it makes him relax a touch.

“True! What do you like?” she asks excitedly, then scrunches her face and looks at Mistress V. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt. You’re playing together.”

“It’s alright, honey. I’ve just been showing him around and helping him meet new friends. He’s been a busy boy tonight,” Mistress V says, and drags her open mouth over the corner of his jaw. He feels her smile curve wickedly before her teeth scrape across his stubble. “Haven’t you, baby.”

“Yes, Mistress,” he says, but with his gaze still on Edrisa he can see the reaction ripple through her. Is she a top _and_ a needle top? Did it make her wet? Showing him off to a co-worker is definitely doing it for Mistress V who grinds a bit more rhythmically against his bound hands. 

Edrisa is politely keeping her gaze linked to his and not...southward, but that’s not helping either. It’s only making him focus on her instead of the domme holding him. God, he’d already seen her practically undress him with her eyes before, but now there are no secrets between them in that regard. He shivers at the thought.

“Baby got all that attention on his pretty mouth, but his other naughty little hole hasn’t been used at all.”

“So you like anal? I mean, Malcolm likes anal?”

“Do you like it, baby?”

Malcolm shudders and feels a bit of heat creep into his face. “I do,” he says, flexing his fingers behind him to meet the grind of Mistress V’s clit. He’s never really been into humiliation until this very moment, but the way Edrisa keenly awaits an answer is making his insides turn to jelly. He’s learning all sorts of new things about himself lately.

He fights the embarrassment of being displayed sexually for a colleague, and the whirling but completely unlikely thoughts bombarding him: What if someone else from work was to turn up at this play party right now? How would their responses compare to Edrisa’s?

He pushes them away before he can give them too much attention, and besides, Edrisa’s looking at him with a particular sort of interest that’s a step beyond her usual _you’re very pretty and I want to run my hands all over you_ and a lot closer to _I want to take you apart and examine every inch of your body inside and out_.

He swallows thickly, remembering those touches that he’d imagined were her hands. He has the opportunity to find out precisely how they’d compare to the real thing. 

Mistress V nips his cheek. “You do, _what?_ ”

“I do like it, Mistress,” he corrects. To make up for the slip he draws in a breath and adds: “I love getting fucked up the ass as much as I love sucking cock.” Edrisa’s gaze finally leaves his eyes and drifts down to catch on his mouth. She’ll probably never look at him the same way again. Definitely won’t if he hands out candy from his therapist’s office again. Oh, the next time they’re on a case together it’s going to be awkward.

“Baby’s looking to get pegged or take one last load tonight, isn’t he?”

“Yes, Mistress,” he says, and closes his eyes. He's a violin string pulled taut and quivering. “Please find someone to fuck me.”

“I think I already have if you’re up for it.”

Malcolm’s eyes flash right back open, guessing Mistress V’s intent. Edrisa however takes a half step away and starts to mumble something about seeing him later.

“I meant you, cutie,” Mistress V says, interrupting her. “Are you still rocking that pack-n-play under that skirt?”

It’s hard to tell if it’s panic, excitement, or a mix of both flashing in Edrisa’s eyes as she points to herself. “Me?” she says, and looks down at herself. “Yes. Yes, I am still wearing it.” 

Biting his lip almost hard enough to draw blood, Malcolm follows her eyes down and sure enough there’s a faint bump ruining the line of her pencil skirt. He lets his gaze linger, idly recalling how even with a venomous snake twining around her thigh she’d been fascinated by facts about the human brain. He could tell her so much about how the nerves transmit sexual responses, or how the body responds to pain when aroused.

“I would kill to peg him, V. Not literally,” Edrisa says, then after half a second she adds, somewhat soberly: “Maybe literally. I definitely know how to effectively dispose of a body.”

Mistress V’s low delighted laugh hums into Malcolm’s back as he leisurely raises a brow and considers if Edrisa could honestly be capable of murder. It isn’t...entirely beyond the realm of possibility.

“I bet you do,” Mistress V says. “It’s up to Malcolm here, though. If it’s uncomfortable, baby, you just say the word and I’ll choose someone else. I won’t be disappointed.”

But in the part of his brain that’s functioning, he’s already been mentally running down the pros and cons. He hasn’t spent much time on the second half of that list though, and when he opens his mouth a hasty, “I’d love for you to fuck me,” tumbles out. At the last moment he remembers whose arms he’s in and twists his head up to nuzzle against Mistress V’s jaw. “Thank you, Mistress V. ”

“You’re welcome, baby. The two are you are so _cute,_ I just want to put you both in my pocket and take you home with me,” she purrs, and plants a smacking kiss on Malcolm’s cheek before extending her arm to point towards the hallway that leads to the bedroom. “Let’s kick some folks out of a bed so we can end this party on a bang.”

“It’s such a busy night! First party of the year, I guess. I think the room is full,” Edrisa says, finally deciding to abandon the dildo. “I can go check.”

“No need, sweetie,” Mistress V says, and pushes Malcolm towards Edrisa.

He half-stumbles against her, and grins when Edrisa’s hands come up to touch his chest and then jerk away quickly. He leans towards her, trying to invite the touch, but then Mistress V hooks a hand in the back of his harness again and tows him behind her. He walks backwards, gaze locked on Edrisa who’s back to staring at him like he’s a three course meal and she’s starving.

“You think anyone here is going to say no to me?” Mistress V says with a sort of confident arrogance that makes Malcolm’s entire body crackle with anticipation.

The domme’s right. A few quiet words and she convinces the thruple grinding in the bed to give up the space.

Edrisa steps in to fix the sheet while Mistress V positions Malcolm in front of her and reaches around him to unfasten his cuffs. He shakes out his arms briefly before she’s gathering them up again and pulling them to his front. “Baby,” she says, her mouth nudging his as she clips the cuffs back together, “I’m going to lay you against me and let Eddie here do whatever she wants to you. I might play with you a little depending on how I feel, but I’ve come so many times tonight I’m mostly going to make myself comfy and enjoy the show. Good?”

Malcolm nods and she gives his chin a fond stroke.

“Okay, baby, tell her your word and then come join me.” She steps out of her heels and makes herself comfortable against the headboard, leaving Malcolm face-to-face with Edrisa at the bedside.

“Um, hi,” he says, and then rolls his eyes a bit for how stupid that must sound. But he’s also newly aware of how very naked he is. That his dick is still hard just beneath the clasp of his hands. “Sorry, I’m a little nervous suddenly.”

Edrisa titters. “You think _you’re_ nervous? Would it help if I— uh—”

She reaches out, arm jerking slightly as she fights the impulse that says she’s still thinking of him as a colleague and really shouldn’t be touching him. But then she fits her hand under his chin, thumb tucking up firmly beneath his jaw.

He sinks immediately into the touch, eyes slipping shut as his breath skitters out of him in a shaky moan. It takes a few lungfuls to find his words again, but he manages somehow to tell her his safeword and that she looks beautiful and that he can’t wait to see her cock.

Mistress V gives the bed a little pat and then Malcolm is crawling into place, settling into place between her thighs. His back pillows against her chest and she strokes his throat as Edrisa grabs some goodies from the bedside basket and puts a knee to the bed.

Her skirt slides up her thigh, and when the tip of the pack-and-play flashes beneath the hem, Malcolm’s mouth goes wet. His knees fall open, and with no one to tell him not to touch, he lets his fingers trail over the length of his cock. It feels surreal to be here waiting to get fucked by someone he’s watched dissect a corpse piece by piece.

The gentle swells of Edrisa’s tits at the neckline of her corset quiver as she tugs her skirt up and rolls a condom over her dick. Her fingers are just as quick and efficient at this as when cracking open a chest cavity and there’s something darkly exciting knowing she’s had those hands buried inside hundreds of bodies. But different—so different—than the way his father had: no pretense at saving lives when hiding a desire to take them. She’s only interested in the how, same as him—the who and why and justice at the end of all things. The oddities of human existence and anatomy that reveals itself only after someone ends up in the morgue.

“Malcolm?”

He blinks and realizes he’s drifted off a bit and missed the question. “Sorry, I was….”

“It’s okay! I just was—” Sitting on her heels between his spread legs, there’s lube shining wet on her fingertips. “I didn’t want to surprise you.”

“Yeah, yes. Oh my god. Of course.”

“Cool. Well I guess this is bottoms up then,” she says, and puts her fingers on him without delay.

His teeth catch on his lip, and his belly trembles as she stares, fascinated at where she’s touching him, fingertips slipping at his rim. “I, uh, won’t need much preparation,” he admits, as she pulls away to slick her fingers up again.

“Did you dilate before coming to the party?” 

“No, I’ve got—”

“Excellent pelvic control of your external sphincter muscle during digital penetration,” she says delightedly, nodding her head in approval as her finger sinks smoothly into him. She immediately jumps to two, then raises an eyebrow before nudging the index finger of her other hand in beside them. “Wow, you weren’t kidding.”

Malcolm breathes in through his nose and out through his mouth, the same deep, rhythmic cycle when he’s sinking deeper into a pose during his yoga practice. The stretch is perfect, not too much at all to let him ease into the sensation. His mouth falls slack, and Mistress V runs her nails lightly through his hair as he starts to move his hips to meet the push of Edrisa’s fingers.

“Have you ever been fisted?” Edrisa asks when she’s got four fingers in him—two from each hand, her palms clasped together as she works him open. “I only ask because I have smaller hands, and that comes in very, err, handy. ...I didn’t intend for that to be a joke. But have you?”

“Once,” Malcolm answers. He pulls his hands away from toying with his dick as his brain begins to switch away from craving the sizzle of pleasure there towards the promise of being filled up and fucked. “It was an intense experience, but one I’d love to try again.”

“Eddie, don’t you think baby would look absolutely gorgeous bent over a stool taking a fist with a pair of angel wings on his back?” Mistress V says. Her hand sneaks around to Malcolm’s front to give his nipple a hard twist.

He sucks in a hissing breath and clenches involuntarily around the knot of Edrisa’s fingers, the carabiner between his cuffs clinking as his arms jerk. He’s been laced up but he’s never had a needle top give him wings before, and just the thought of Edrisa deftly pinching his skin to decorate him like that— A shiver ripples across Malcolm’s skin as the pain at his nipple goes from sharp to throbbing, and he wriggles and bears down a bit to show that he’s still good to go.

“So pretty,” Edrisa breathes. She wipes her fingers off on her thighs and lifts her arms to adjust her glasses with her wrists, a motion Malcolm is intimately familiar with at crime scenes. “If you play with the group again, I can bring my kit! Although, depending on what you’re into and if you don’t mind a third-party masturbating in the corner while wearing a hood, I do know a guy who has a complete re-creation of a morgue in his basement. It’s a much more sterile environment than your average house party.”

Malcolm’s brows twist and draw upwards. Being put on display and gawked at in a room of people for reasons other than being the son of the Surgeon is half of why he likes play piercing, but he’s not _not_ interested. A re-creation of a morgue, though.... “Why does he—?”

“Medical kinkster with a side of necro fetish; there are more than you think in the funerary business. You’d make a _great_ corpse!” Edrisa says as she grabs her dick and bends the shaft of it to give it plenty of upwards curve. She shuffles a little closer and then pauses as she mentally reviews what she’s said. “Not like a corpse-corpse; I’d hate to see you end up on my table. Although if something were to happen, I’d be honored to perform your autopsy. I, um...meant a play cadaver though. I do him a favor every so often with a little naughty M.E. roleplay.”

“Unfortunately I’m not that great at holding still for long periods of time, and the um, most popular recreational sedative that would put me in a sub-anaesthetic state isn’t exactly my thing.”

She lays a hand gently on his leg. “Shit, Malcolm, I’m so sorry! I didn’t think about the implications. I haven’t upset you, have I? Are you okay?”

“I’m okay,” he assures her. His fingers had curled reflexively but the tremor never kicked up. If it had been some random partygoer, he might be fighting off panic, but right now, he feels amazingly calm. He trusts Edrisa a great deal. More than he’d consciously recognized. “Really. And if I don’t need to pretend to be dead, getting pierced on a slab in the future or...thoroughly examined in front of your friend isn’t, um, off the table.”

“Cool,” she says, drawing out the word and probably picturing doing just that to him right now. “He’s also a hobbyist blacksmith, which is fun. In exchange he sharpens my kitchen knives and gives me unique gifts I can hand out on special occasions.” Edrisa laughs a bit as she belatedly catches the pun, then bares her teeth in a faint grimace. “Maybe don’t tell anyone at work where the paperweights come from.”

“I won’t, I promise,” Malcolm says, quirking a smile. He draws in a breath and holds it as she resumes slicking up the length of her cock.

“I can adjust the bend if I’m not hitting you the way you like, so just tell me, alright? Do you want a pillow under you?”

“Baby might be able to hold his knees up if he asks nicely,” Mistress V murmurs next Malcolm’s ear. 

“Will you please free my wrists so I can, Mistress?”

Mistress V’s tongue traces the shell of Malcolm’s ear and gooseflesh erupts along his forearms.

“No,” she says with a low chuckle. “But you may have a pillow and you may hook your legs over mine. Baby needs to be spread nice and wide as he’s getting plowed.”

Edrisa takes the pillow handed to her and wedges it under Malcolm before he hooks the sprawl of his legs over the spread of Mistress V’s. Somehow, he feels that much more exposed now, a similar sensation to being spread-eagled, and his thighs twitch when Edrisa shifts to put the tip of her cock against his hole.

He reminds himself to keep breathing as she pushes up into him. The feeling of silicone is always so different than flesh—a firmer, cooler promise that he can be pounded into the mattress endlessly if a top has the stamina for it.

“Fuck it’s good,” Malcolm moans, the angle of Edrisa’s cock pressing into him hitting just right. The curve feels like it drags endlessly over his prostate as she sinks further in him. He hugs his hands to his chest, blunt nails clawing at the base of his throat. “It’s perfect, oh fuck... Edrisa it feels amazing.”

“You are so hot,” Edrisa says a touch awestruck. She looks down to where she’s pushing into him as she ramps up the pace. “I love that you’re into anal. It’s such a pleasant surprise considering that most of the men I work with are extremely heteronormative thinkers if not outright homophobic. Not your team. They’re my favorite.”

“I bet Malcolm here is about to get his own pleasant surprise,” Mistress V says. She reaches past Malcolm to lovingly scrape a nail over Edrisa’s cheek. “Baby, do you know what us regulars like to call Eddie?”

“No, Mistress. What do you like to call her?”

“She’s our little bunny,” Mistress V says, and Edrisa wrinkles up her nose and gives the domme’s finger a playful bite. “Our little Energizer bunny. Runs all night long.”

At that, Edrisa gives her hips a staccato burst of thrusts and a giddy thrill blossoms along Malcolm’s spine like fireworks. She puts her hands to his legs and the warmth of her touch haloes out as she runs them over the bend of his knees.

“Not _all_ night,” Edrisa tells him, her hips slowing to a gentle rocking as she gauges how far she can pull back without popping out. “But definitely a significant amount of time. It’s like a workout with orgasms. Cardio with coming.”

“Did you know that some women can experience orgasm by doing certain core strengthening exercises?” Malcolm says, panting lightly as the force of her fucking into him starts to move him against the sheets. “There’s a whole book written about it. It doesn’t work for everyone and no one entirely understands if it’s— _Fuck—_ If it’s increased blood flow to the clitoris and pelvic tightening or what. The anatomical science is still not fully understood, like squirting.”

“I learn the most fascinating things from you, Malcolm. I love the way you think,” Edrisa says, her voice full of wonder. She drops her weight down onto her wrists, bringing their faces suddenly very close together.

Behind him, Mistress V hums approvingly, and Malcolm stretches up to put his mouth to Edrisa’s. She takes the invitation, nipping at his lip before kissing him and swiftly falling into a pattern of shoving her tongue into his mouth at the same pace as her hips drive her cock into him. She practically devours him and when she stops fucking his mouth with her tongue, she stays connected to him, lip to lip, her breath mixing with his as she drives deep into him with long, slamming strokes.

He wants to tell Edrisa about dozens of other random facts and anatomical knowledge swirling like leaves through his mind, but they scatter before he can catch them, each tidbit driven back by the slap of her hips and the soft moans she drops on his parted mouth. Everything starts to get pushed further away, even the walls of the room expanding until they’re miles apart. The only things that remain close and the only things that matter are the bodies sandwiched against him.

Malcolm brings his hands up to touch his fingers lightly to Edrisa’s throat and feel the rush of her pulse, the steady pumping beat of blood in her veins as she fucks into him. His heartbeat is measurably slower, thudding in his skull, but rising and rising the longer he’s fucked until it’s racing behind his ribs. He arches under her, his hips raising fitfully to meet her cock, desperate for more with each stroke.

When she shifts from pumping into him to grinding, he mirrors the shape of her mouth as she fucks herself against the base of her cock. Pictures the pleasure riding her nerves, radiating out from the pressure at her clit, maps it to where he’s blood-thick to match. The leather of her corset drags against the needy ache of his cock as she falls into thrusting again, slamming deep into his ass. It’s good, and she’s grinning, which means she’s enjoying herself. Enjoying _using_ him like this, and—

“Is baby ready to come?” The question filters through the tingling haze wrapped around him, reminds him that there’s an even more blissful reward at the end of this. But….

“Just a bit more,” Malcolm murmurs, writhing. “Please, it’s so good, Mistress. _Please._ Fuck. Edrisa, I don’t want you to stop yet, I love how your cock feels in me.”

“ _Two_ little bunnies in my bed….”

“It is late unfortunately, and I do have to be at work in the morning. It’s too bad we didn’t run into one another earlier,” Edrisa says with regret. She pauses and Malcolm whines and bucks beneath her.

“No. D-don’t stop,” he begs, his knees drawing higher. His fingers slip down to the swell of her tits, the barrier of the corset keeping him from getting handfuls of them. “Please don’t stop.”

“I’m only taking a moment to consider which angle and speed is most likely to get you off the quickest. Based on everything I’ve seen so far, I think I have a pretty good guess on how to make you come so hard it’ll ruin your refractory period for at least twice as long as the average rate for men your age,” Edrisa says.

“That’s maybe the sexiest thing anyone’s ever said to me,” Malcolm says in a rough whisper.

“Really?” Edrisa gives a pleased wiggle as she sits up again. She shuffles her knees a bit as she tucks a bit of hair behind her ear.

Malcolm gazes up at her transfixed.

“V, can I?” she asks.

“You do whatever you want with him, cutie.”

Edrisa tips forward, the motion alone making her sink into him deep again. She unclips Malcolm’s wrists and he licks his lips in anticipation of whatever she wants from him.

“If you wouldn’t mind…,” she says, and guides Mistress V into hooking her arms under Malcolm’s. The cuffs at his wrists jangle as his chest is pulled taut and he’s suddenly restrained very, very effectively. “You like that, right? Malcolm?”

He can’t even find the breath to answer, not until Mistress V is nipping a warning at his neck and ordering him to. Even then it’s more a moan than proper words.

The sound keeps pouring out of him, rising as Edrisa starts to fuck him again, a steady slap that ripples through his whole body. There’s a high flush on her cheeks, and her focus is trained on him like a laser, her hips snapping to fuck him in short bursts that he can’t rise to meet. He struggles against the hold on his arms and Edrisa reaches towards him.

“No lasting marks on baby’s pretty face, dear.”

At this point, Malcolm doesn’t care at all. She could black his eye and he’d thank her for it. But she’s not rewarding him with the fire of nails dragging over his skin, or a sharp pinch or stinging slap, she’s pushing all four of her fingers into his mouth and letting him suck on them. 

He tries and fails to lick at them with any sort of rhythm, but the pound of Edrisa’s cock driving him into the sheets steals away any finesse. He’s reduced to two wet holes for her use and he moans endlessly, lashes heavy until she’s sliding her fingers free and then he’s begging with wide-eyes for her not to stop.

But she isn’t done with him. She’s closing the tight wet tunnel of her fist around the head of his cock and telling him how she’s going to make him come now, and he does, for her—gasping and shuddering, throbbing in her fist and around her cock. He comes so hard the first shot strikes him all the way on his cheek and he writhes fitfully, slack-mouthed and panting for breath as the aftershocks ripple through him.

When he blinks his eyes open, Edrisa is smiling. She slows her pace and reaches out to scoop up the bit of come trembling on Malcolm’s face. He opens his mouth wider reflexively, tongue out to accept the taste of himself and lick her finger clean. She feeds him fingerful after fingerful, until he’s boneless and his breathing has slowed to something soft and even.

Until he’s grinning drunkenly and she’s sliding out of him. He goes easily when Mistress V urges him to move so she can slide out of the bed, and dimly he registers that he’s being left in Edrisa’s care. He stretches luxuriously as Edrisa plops to sit down beside him and run a hand through his hair.

“Did you come too?” he asks, rolling onto his belly and rubbing his mouth over her calf. _Medial head of the gastrocnemius_ , comes unbidden to his mind.

The shiver drawn out by the brush of his lips tells him that even if she had orgasmed, she’s ready for another. Malcolm lifts his gaze to look her in the eye and he puts a hand lightly to her thigh in a silent question.

Edrisa unfolds her legs and lets him slowly pull down the harness, sliding them off her slim legs and discarding it as a tangle of fabric and silicone.

“Let me—“ he murmurs, and drags his mouth up the softness of her skin to find her sopping wet at the peak of her thighs.

She falls back against the bed with a groan and her legs come up to bracket his head. He licks and sucks leisurely along the slick lips of her vulva, eventually working his way to where her clit is tight and straining. He hums out a pleased sound as he nuzzles a kiss there, tongue lapping as she fucks up against his mouth.

“God, is there anything you’re not good at?” she asks, her fingers curling tight in his hair and her toes curling against the bedding.

“Mental stability?” he mumbles, too quiet and muffled for her to hear. Making real friends? Leaving well enough alone? The list goes on and on.

The deluge of his many faults at any other time might mean needing to take a moment to do a little reordering of his thoughts, but right now, the negativity passes him by. He shifts his weight to scoop a hand under Edrisa as he turns his face aside to mouth a kiss against the thin skin of her thigh, to taste her only on his breath for a moment.

Malcolm glances up at her and grins lazily before sealing his mouth back at her clit and letting her ride his tongue and fuck his face until she’s breathless and twitching.

“That wasn’t as good as the first time I came tonight,” Edrisa says. She untangles her fingers from his hair and props herself up on one elbow. “The strength of the orgasm, that is, not your technique. _That_ was flawless.”

As her legs fall open and release him, he lays his head on her thigh and laughs quietly, the buzz still alive and warm in the hollow of his chest. “Maybe not as strong, but just as fun I hope,” he says, and wipes his face off on his arm.

“Extremely fun.”

“Good.”

They lay together for a bit, and when Malcolm starts to notice that he’s breaking down the noises from the other rooms into their individual parts he knows it’s about time to get dressed and go home. Slowly, he picks himself up.

“I’m, um, going to call a car and head out. Can I offer you a ride anywhere?” he asks. He runs his hands through his hair, catching sight of his reflection in the glass of a picture frame. He feels sticky in more places than he can count and definitely looks fresh-fucked, but he’ll be presentable enough with his clothes back on.

“Nah, I’m four stops down and then a few blocks away, I’ll be okay,” she says, then pops up onto her knees as Malcolm moves to the edge of the bed. “Wait, I was supposed to clean you up!”

“It’s fine,” Malcolm tells her. He waves a hand to dismiss the aid as he stands. “I’m going to go straight home, take a shower, and then sleep hopefully for more than four hours. After a fuck like that, I might even get six.”

“Are you sure? We could cuddle a bit if you want; I wouldn’t mind.” Her gaze flicks over him as if she’s trying to gauge whether or not he really needs it.

Malcolm smiles softly. It’s nice to be taken care of, but getting passed around and then his brains fucked out isn’t as emotionally exhausting as say, a few hours on a cross. “I appreciate you asking. Maybe some other time,” he says, and though she seems happy enough to accept that and let him out of her care, there’s something beneath the silence that makes him turn back to her. “Actually, four stops and a few blocks, you said? Do you mind if I escort you home? To your door, I mean.”

“I’d love that,” she says, scooting to the edge of the bed. He picks up her panty harness and waits to hand it back to her until she’s standing on the floor. She wriggles back into it, deftly tucking the toy back down between her legs and nudging the hem of her skirt back down her thighs. “I just need to change my shoes and grab my coat, and um, wait for you to get dressed. I mean, no one on the line is going to care, but I imagine you came here in something warmer.”

“I did. I was also wearing shorts at one point…,” he says, looking down at himself. Not his only pair, but it’d be nice to find them.

They head for clothing check and someone has kindly returned his shorts so he at least doesn’t need to go commando under his suit. Edrisa steps outside to wait in the hall for him, and when he’s dressed and stepping out she’s already bundled in a heavy coat that’s zipped up high above her chin.

“After you,” he says, gesturing towards the stairs and her eyes crinkle with a smile.

He draws his scarf around his neck and tugs on his gloves as he follows her down and onto the street. They don’t actually talk much as they head for the nearest station, but the longer they walk, the more she stops stealing glances over at him. Probably the minute they’re on a case together again she’ll be right back to being a little tongue-tied, but for now, the shared intimacy keeps her from overthinking how to talk to him. And for him it...well, it extends the calm. Maybe he really will get those six hours of sleep.

Conversation ends up happening in short bursts along the way, brief exchanges that hop from topic to topic and give him better insight into how Edrisa thinks. It’s nice spending this little bit of time with her away from the rest of the team who sometimes don’t entirely appreciate her sense of humor.

“This is me,” she says, coming to an abrupt stop outside a three story walkup. She gestures at the steps before starting to extend her hand for a handshake and then thinking better of it and clasping them together instead. “My building. It’s probably not as nice as you’re used to. You don’t want to come in, do you?”

He’s already pulling out his phone to call a car. “No, but thank you, and thank you for letting me walk you home. I had a nice time.”

“Same, but good because I have dishes in the sink and I am so ready to take off my makeup and get clean. Play parties can be fun, but I’m going to be super tired in the morning. Oh, maybe I’ll see you again bright—hah!—and early.”

Malcolm smiles at her and tucks his phone away again. “If there’s an interesting enough murder it’s a possibility.”

She takes out her keys and waves at him from the top of the steps. “Good night, Malcolm. I’ll hope for one!”

“Me too,” he says, and steps back to wait at the curb. “Me too....”

**Author's Note:**

> Read more of my [Prodigal Son fics](https://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=Prodigal+Son+%28TV+2019%29&user_id=ponderosa121), or talk to me about this twink getting wrecked on Twitter [@ponderosa121](https://twitter.com/ponderosa121) or on Discord in [Prodigal Son Trash](https://discord.gg/fQaRgBD).


End file.
